Life not lost yet
by BehindxThexMask
Summary: Ok, everyone knows we hate new characters in our fanfics, but I'll do my best. Alex, a loner who's rough around the edges, while injured, stumbles upon the Phatomhive mansion. Will life in the Phantomhive household get better or worse? bad summary..


**Kuroshitsuji Fanfic \(^_^)/  
BehindxThexMask: **my first fanfic!! woo hoo!!  
Ciel: God could you be any more annoying...  
BehindxThexMask: Ya, Ill rip off your ears so you can't hear me anymore, that work for ya?  
Ciel: You wouldn't do that, you like my character too much....  
BehindxThexMask: .....Dangit....  
Ciel: *smirk* i win  
BehindxThexMask: Never!!! Pluto! Sick em boy!!  
Pluto: *chases after Ciel*  
BehindxThexMask: Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me... sadly.... Rate and Comment or whatever!!

* * *

I sighed in frustration, my body seared with a raging fire, branching off from the wounds on my right leg and right arm. Dragging yourself through the slums of London, could really put a damper on your mood too, especially when your so filthy no one gives you a second glance. My eyes wandered towards the windows of the shops, and my mouth watered at the sight of some of the pastries in the bakery.

"Too bad your dirt poor, eh?" I questioned myself, but my dry mouth made it hard. Pushing myself harder, I made it to the edge of London, though dead exhausted. My fingernails dug into the bark of trees in the woods to keep myself from falling down. "You're a complete idiot for thinking you could take on that whole group of guys! Moron!" I muttered, walking again, "What do you think you're a god? Three of those dudes had knives! Your lucky your not kissing the dirt!" I kept yelling and punishing myself verbally. I followed a dirt road, until I made my way to a pristine white mansion, and fell to my knees only a couple yards from the entrance. "Get up!... you can't…," but the pain grew and my vision clouded over until I saw nothing but black.

"Finian, who is this girl?! Why have you brought her here without my consent?," the noise from beyond my peaceful darkness. Ugh this voice is giving me a headache….

"Quiet...." I moaned through parched lips. "Can you not tell your giving me a headache with your complaining?" I said to my unknown visitor as I sat up, holding my head in one hand, and blinked my eyes until they were adjusted to the light and I could see what and who were with me.

My surroundings held a boy around the age of 12 I think, with black hair, an eye patch and wearing fancy clothes. He was glaring menacingly between me and one of his companions, a red headed boy, wearing outdoor/gardener type clothes, a bright look was held in his eyes even with that apologetic smile.

"Please calm down, my lord," a tall man, black all over him, put his hand on the 12-year olds shoulder, trying to quell his anger.

"I'm sorry Ciel!," the red head said over and over again, " but when I saw how hurt she was and that she was still living, I couldn't help but to try and take care of her! Gomenasai!!~~" I put my hand down and yelled for them to shut their mouths, and they all stared at me shocked.

"Can you people not tell that you are all incredibly annoying?!" I closed my mouth and noticed something felt odd.. well everything felt odd. Things were missing from my person, and to top it off my horrid eye was uncovered! The younger boy stared at the eye I spoke of, with a slight interest, no matter how much he tried to pull off nonchalance.

To explain, ever since I was born, my left eye has always been a deep solid ivy green, with a nice little amber line in it. While that one is for the most part, normal, the other is a deep crimson color, and I hide it with my hair when with other people.

"I'm so glad your okay!" The redhead ran up to me and put his hand on my forehead, "Do you have a fever…?.." I swiped his hand away coldly, and frowned.

"Please don't touch me," I expressed, pushing myself up from the bed, wincing in the process. Redhead once again swooped in and this time pushed me back down.

"You may not get up! I don't know if your well enough to get up!" He looked at me and smiled, extending his hand, " Hello! My name's Finian! and you are?"

I kept my hand at my side and mumbled, "My name is Alex…" He just kept smiling and babbling on and on, though I really don't recall what about, since I had tuned him out. The man in all black approached me and bowed at his waist, as if I were someone important.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, my name is Sebastian Michealis (?), and this is my master.." He gestured to the young boy, I looked between the two.

"Ciel Phantomhive," He said simply, and Sebastian gave him a look of surprise, wish I knew why.

"Ok it was nice to meet you all but I really must be going," I said and this time made it to the point of standing before Finian grabbed my shoulder. Wow he has a strong grip!...

"Please don't leave yet Alex! Your still hurt! Where do you have to go?" He gave me this watery puppy look and I think I almost gave in and told him I would stay..

"Unlike some people," I gestured to Ciel, "I can't afford to go prancing about without caring if I'm noticeable. I have to leave now." I glared, but he persisted, and Sebastian joined in too.

"It's quite late, and it would not be safe out there for a girl such as yourself, we welcome you to stay the night, and leave in the morning with an escort to wherever you are heading to."

"No thanks, I can take care of my-," I placed my hand at the nape of neck, searching for the silver chain that always adorned it. I sat back on the bed and searched through the covers frantically, I even searched my body, pressing my hands against my skin and clothes looking for my memento. I turned back to glare at Finian, my hands in the forms of fists. "Where have you put it! Give it back immediately! I swear I'll cut you through if you don't tell me!" He just stared at me, looking shocked and a bit… hurt?

"I don't know what your talking about.." he whispered. I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him so his face was within inches of mine. Sebastian grabbed my hands, and pulled me from Finian, I looked over my shoulder to glare at him too, and saw the look of disgust on Ciel's face.

"What is it your speaking of, and we will try to return it to you," he said, his voice soothing my red hot anger. He let go of my hands and I dropped back to sitting on the bed.

"It's a necklace, it has a silver chain, and on the end is a big rose, the rose is also a locket and holds…" I trialed off, I don't like to mention the necklace very much, but it's a part of me, I need it around my neck. I feel as if a piece of me has been stolen, not a piece of jewelry. "Two rings are kept in the locket…."

Finian cocked his head, "Rings? Why rings? Are they from your-" Ciel held his hand up for Finian to be quiet.

* * *

BehindxThexMask: ok uhh ya Ill stop there... boring I know, but It'll get better!!... hopefully.... oh boy.... Thankyou! and please have patience with this!!  
Ciel: so is this gonna be umm one of those... *blush*  
BehindxThexMask: oh! uhh... no sorry fangirls!! no guyxguy in this!... unless its asked for.... a lot...  
Sebastian: so theres a possibility of it?  
Ciel: *runs away*  
BehindxThexMask: well now we cant... -_-


End file.
